


Teen Idle

by lostforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Louis loves sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slutty Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Violence, Zayn and Louis live together, Zouis best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlouis/pseuds/lostforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I'm a boxer. I hurt people for fun and money. You're a prostitute, you fuck people for fun and money. We're both pretty shitty."</p><p>Or</p><p>Prostitute Louis meets Boxer Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo bad. It gets better o k

“Tomlinson, how many you had tonight?" 

“Well Claire, I had my 4th earlier but jesus fuck he was so hairy. Felt like I was wanking a gorilla off.” Louis scrunches his nose up in disgust. 

“Jesus, 4th? I’ve only managed one. You’re too good at this Louis.” 

“Yeah well, years in the business gives you experience.” He winks. 

Claire sighs as she leans her head back against the wall. The stench of cigarettes and booze made her insides toil. “There’s a car pulling up. Want it?” 

“Nah Louis you go ahead, see you later.” Claire pats his shoulder as Louis struts off towards the car. 

Louis bends over the car’s opened window, propping his elbows on the door. He looks at the grinning fat man, golden rings over his hairy fingers on the wheel. The man looks him up and down before nodding and signalling him in. Louis smiles before waving at Claire and entering the car.

** 

“Thanks, was a good fuck.” The man spits, buttoning his jeans up. 

“Hmm yeah, pay up.” Louis places his hands on his hip. 

The man snarls before reaching into his back pocket and throwing notes into Louis’ face. “Fucking whore.” He slams the door behind him. 

“Sheesh, no manners these days.” Louis sighs, picking the notes up off the floor. 

He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. He soon leaves the hotel room and heads back to his apartment.

** 

“Sweetie I’m home!” 

“Shut the fuck up Louis." 

“Aw, what’s wrong Zaynie-Poo?” Louis asks, pinching his cheeks. 

“Don’t touch me, God knows what men you’ve touched today.” Zayn shudders. 

“Okay I’m going for a shower. Jesus.” 

Louis pats his face before waltzing into the bathroom and stepping into the steamy shower. He lathers the shampoo in his hair whilst scrubbing his body with fresh lavender and honey body wash. He loves the smell and would do anything to get rid of the men’s scent off of him. He steps out and wraps himself in a freshly washed white towel. He leaves and kisses Zayn’s forehead and heads to bed. 

** 

“Louis!”  


“What.”  


“I want to go out tonight.” Zayn clambers into his bed and crosses his legs Indian style.  


“No.”  


“Please Loueh, I’ll do anything!”  


"Will you suck me off?”  


“No Louis.”  


“Then Zayn, No, fuck off.”  


“Please, I’ll clean your room for two weeks!”  


“Four weeks.”  


“Deal.” Louis smirks and pushes Zayn off the bed and begins grabbing clothes out the wardrobe.

** 

“Why are we going here again?” Louis groans, entering the building.  


“Because, Liam’s here tonight.”  


“Oh whoopdie fucking doo its Liam Payne.” Louis says kicking his ankle making Zayn stumble. Zayn shoots him a glare before grabbing Louis’ wrist and dragging him through the crowd and in front of the ring. 

A stumpy old man in a black and white shirt steps into the middle of the ring with a microphone.  


“All bets have been counted, and the match begins! In the red corner, he’s the toughest and most vicious Geordie you’ll ever meet. At a height of 6ft 5” and weighing 180 lbs is Stephen Michaels!” He points to the left of the ring.  
Louis curiously follows his hand and sees a tall blonde man enter the ring and his face pales.  


He was a client Louis had earlier. 

He fidgets with his fingers and Godamn Zayn for taking him here.  


“And in the Blue corner, you’re local world champion, the monster and destroyer, weighing 162 lbs and 6ft2” Tall, it’s Harry Styles!” The man bellows.  


The crowd begins cheering and clapping loudly, as Louis lifts his head and looks at the newcomer. His breath hitches as a long he comes into view, filled with elegant tattoo designs and Forest green eyes. A devil like smirk, his hair up high and styled. His torso engraved with abs and glistening with sweat. 

“Right boys, you know the rules, no biting or kicking. Now, Start!” The man quickly goes under the wire of the ring and begins the watch. Louis watches Harry smirk and lift his fists almost in a taunting way. Before he knows it, Stephen has done the first swing, but Harry quickly dodges it, counter attacking with a punch to Stephens’s stomach. Stephan keels over, giving Harry times to swing his left fist into the side of his face. Blood is splattered and cheers are everywhere. 

“Is he okay?” Louis whispers into Zayn’s ear.  


“Yeah don’t worry, Harry probably won’t kill him.”  


“Oh, okay…”  


When Louis looks back, Stephen is on the floor and Harry’s arm is raised, his mouth dripping blood as he smiles at the crowd.  


“Come on, Liam will be on the other side.” Zayn tells him.  
Louis nods and let’s himself by pulled through by Zayn, trying not to turn around and run to Harry.

“Liam!”  


The brunette turns around from his table and his face lightens up at Zayn’s appearance. 

“Hi Zayn.” He says, pulling Zayn into a tight hug. Liam pulls back and notices Louis’ presence, and sends him a little wave. Liam gestures for Louis and Zayn to sit down with him and Zayn quickly agrees.

After what feels like hours, Louis really needs to piss.  


“Zayn, I’m going toilet. See you in a few.”  


“Okay, keep safe Bro.” Zayn winks back.  


Louis sighs before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

After wavering through the crowds of people he finds himself outside the wooden door with the Men’s sign on it. He pushes open the door to find the toilet empty, and heads to the mirror. His smoothers down his shirt and starts fixing his hair.  


“Fancy seeing you here." The deep voice startles Louis and makes him turn around.  


“Oh uh, hello Stephen.”  


“Hello, enjoy the show?”  


“Y-Yeah, Too bad you lost.” Louis stutters. Stephens face turns into disgust as he steps forward.  


“Am I able to, have a round two for free?” He smirks.  


“No, fuck off.” Louis says, stepping back.  


“Aw come on.” He grips his upper arm. A slapping noise echoes in the room as Louis strikes his face.  


“Oh, you’re going to regret that.” Stephan tightens his grip making Louis whimper.  


“You fucking whore.” He hisses.

“Stephen.”  


Louis’ back chills at the new deep voice, looking at Stephen turns his head. “The fuck you want Styles?”  


“What are you doing?” Harry steps into view, making Louis’ breath quiet down.  


“Just a little fun. He’s a prostitute, So he’s used to it.” Stephen replies. Louis looks down in shame as he hears a growl.  


“Drop him.”  


“What?”  


“I said, Drop. Him.” Harry’s voice somehow got darker, his insides toiling and squirming. 

“Jesus, Okay.” Stephan literally drops Louis on the floor. His bum lands on the toilet’s bathroom floor and makes him wince. Stephen huffs and storm out the room.

“Hey, you okay?” Harry crouches down.  


Louis look up, mouth open and gaping like a fish.  


It’s when Green met Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii sorry for few days late. GCSE Exams are a bugger. Enjoy the second chapter!

Harry outstretches his hand towards Louis. It's bandaged and tattered, dried blood stained on his knuckles. The size difference of his and Louis' hands was huge, and that sent prickles up the nape of Louis' neck. Louis flicked his hair out of his eyes before grabbing onto Harry's fingers, getting surprised as Harry interlocks their fingers and heave him up. Louis' body wavers a bit, as Harry grips his waist to hold him up.

"Alright now?" Harry smirks, his hands still gripped onto Louis' waist.

"Yeah, thank you Styles."

"Harry, please." Harry brings his right hand up to shake with Louis'. He quickly shakes it before letting go and taking a step back.

"Well, as must as I love to meet beautiful men in boxing club toilets. I must be off."

Before Louis could reply at the "Beautiful" comment, Harry was gone.

Even when Louis got home that night, or when he woke up eating breakfast, or had gone out to work letting men fuck him. All he thought of was Harry Styles. It had been almost two weeks since they first met and Louis had not seen him since. At night as he slept in bed, he imagined those green eyes on his own, the bruised hands gliding themselves down his body. Harry brought so many emotions out of him that nobody ever had.

At the start of Friday evening, Louis already knew today was going to be bad. Fridays were the worst, it's when men were finished work for the week. Every hour Louis would have different men fucking him in spite of their wives at home or their fear of coming out. His second client had been a crazy BDSM fan and decided to have sex without any prep. Louis was so sore he doubted he could walk the 3 miles home tonight. By 9pm he was waiting in a specific hotel room for his client to arrive, rubbing his arms and hands in lotion to try smoothen the hand grip marks on them.

He didn't dare look up to see his client as he heard the hotel door being opening. He took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hi, good evening-" His sentence was stopped short.

"Why hello Louis, Fancy seeing you here." Harrys smile illuminated the room.

"Harry? You booked me for two hours?"

"Indeed I did." He chuckled, letting me have a proper look at him. His hair had been tied back with a stringy black bandana, he was wearing a black stone roses t-shirt and tight black jeans which went on for days. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He pointed his arms to the small table and two chairs, silently asking for Louis to sit.

Louis raised his eyebrows, but complied anyway. He sat on the wooden oak chair and crossed his hands on his thighs. Harry, still smiling, sat across from him, splaying his hands on the table. It was quiet before Harry spoke up.

"Want some tea?"

Louis splutters are the question. He leans forward with a quirked eyebrow in amusement.

"Is this some joke, Styles?"

Harry generally looked confused as he replied "No."

"Look, you paid for this. Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Louis huffed and crossed his legs.

"Nope." Harry said, popping the "p".

"Then why the fuck are you here?" 

"Just wanted to talk is all." Harry stood and went to the mini kitchen section of the room before rummaging through the draws. He pulls out two bottles of complementary water before sitting across from Louis again. He chucked him the bottle before opening his own.

"I don't know why you'd talk to me. Just a fucking prostitute for Yorkshire." Louis mummers.

Louis looks up, and thinks he sees sympathy In Harry's eyes until he snaps and smiles again.

"Well, I'm a boxer. I hurt people for fun and money. You're a prostitute, you fuck people for fun and money. We're both pretty shitty."

Louis nods slowly in agreement before starting to drink his water. As he notices Harry watching him drink, he decides this could be fun.

He pushes the water bottle down further and starts hollowing his cheeks. He pushes it out slowly until he quickly pushes it back into his mouth. He repeats the action, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry subconsciously licks his bottom lip and grips onto his seat harder. The minute Louis starts whimpering he abruptly stands up.

"As much fun as this was, I have to go now." Harry says, coughing into his fist.

Louis flicks his fringe and stands, he saunters over to the door and moves his hips deliberately. He grips the door handle before opening it and standing outside. He turns his head, water bottle in hand. Harry gazes back into his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Goodbye Harry, nice talking to you." Louis winks, flicking his hair before walking down the hallway and entering the hotels elevator. He smoothens his white shirt down before slightly giggling to himself.

Harry Styles was going to be fun to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an inside look at Louis at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> This chapter will be based off a scene from the film "Mysterious Skin" (A movie about a teenage gay prostitute, totally recommend watching.)  
> This chapter may be TRIGGERING, so don't read if you don't like. Thaaaaank you!X
> 
> Here's the TRAILER for mysterious skin if you're interested X: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Lp5v4oQZRw

_Tweet Tweet Tweet_

"Fuckin' birds, shut the fuck up." Louis groans, hitting his head on the swings chain. He pulls the beanie on his head tighter, wrapping his arms around him to warm up, huffing a visible cold breath. He pushes his feet on the floor to slowly push the swing backwards, lifting his feet again for it to tilt slightly forward. 

As the silver cars pulls up the pavement, Louis sees him beckon him forwards with his pale fingers. He heaves a big breath before stepping off the swing, stubbing his cigarette into the park concrete. His TOMs scuttle across the street as he sways his way to the car. Bending over the car window, Louis puffs his cheeks out before awkwardly nodding at the man. 

The man turns his nose up, "Get in kid." 

Louis mentally smiles in victory as he opens the car door and sits down on the black leather seats. The man revs his gear up before accelerating and pulling out the park. "Right," The man begins. 

"I'll pay you £120 for the 2 hours, but you do whatever I say, got it?" 

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for." 

The man sighs before pointing to the back of the car. "Take some candy, I got some free from work. Take as much as you want." 

Louis' face lights up like a kid on Christmas, although Louis doesn't know how that feels. He picks the colourful wrappers from the boxes, wham bars and sweeteners begin to fill up his pockets in glee. 

"Also kid, don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" 

"Okay whatever." Louis slightly smiles, pink and yellow sweets between his teeth gaps. 

As they arrive at the mans apartment, Louis observes the room. Cracked white paint up the walls, a plain white bed with only three pillows, a flickering lamp on top of the broken chest of drawers. Almost reminds Louis of the room he used to get stoned in whilst in high school. 

"Take it." The man holds up a credit card with powder on it. Louis rolls his eyes before blocking one nostril with his fingers, snorting the drug in. The man puts more on and lifts it up to Louis' face. 

"Again." Louis raises his eyebrows before hesitantly sniffing another load of coke into his nose. The man smiles before sniffing some up his nose as well. His smacks himself in the face a few times before speaking again. 

"Strip." 

_Oooh, _Very impatient. The man unbuttons his shirt whilst Louis lifts the Blink 182 baseball tee over his head. The mans already naked as Louis begins unbuttoning his trousers, before they're even properly slipped off he's pushed onto the bed, laying on his back. The man latches his mouth onto his neck as his arms tickle up his torso.__

 _ _"W-Wait I don't-"__

 _ _

Louis is cut off as the man slaps him across the face. _Okay then. _The man lifts his head up before fucking _spitting _in Louis' face.____

 _ _ _ _"No! I need to piss!" Louis pushes the man off the bed and runs to the open door. He closes it behind him and places the metal lock down. He sits on the toilet naked, head in his hands as he evens his breaths out.____

 _ _ _ _

The door is banged before a credit card is slipped through and lifts the lock up. Before Louis can move the door is slammed open and a very naked angry man is charging for him. He grabs his shoulders and pushes him over the bath side. Louis chokes as his hands fly out for anything, accidently twisting the tap turning the shower on full blast, making cold water spray into his face. 

Without warning, the man forces himself inside him, causing excruciating pain up Louis' spine. He mouth opens agape, but with no scream coming out. The man grabs a shampoo bottle before bashing it on the side of his head. 

"You like that?!" **bash** "Slut." **bash** "Slut." **bash** "Slut." **bash**

The blood is pouring with the water, streaming down the bath and into the plughole. His breath is ragged, until everything goes black. 

He wakes up on a cold pavement, left cheek on the side. he coughs before pushing himself on the palm of his hands. Looking around, it's ascending to night and the moon is out. His clothes are also back on, and he wipes his hand on his face, dried blood left on his finger tips. 

Tears well at his eyes as he whimpers. "M-Mum?" He cries, wondering how pathetic he is sat on a cold concrete floor. His breaths comes out in gasps as he shudders. He forces himself up, ignoring the shooting pain from his arse and head. He tries to remember they way here from the car drive and begins his way home. 

Nobody bats an eye at his bloody figure. Why would they? He's probably fucked half of them. They wouldn't care. 

He shakily unlocks his door, closing it behind him. The lamp is on in the living room, showing a naked Zayn fast asleep on the sofa. His mouth hanging open, a John Green book laying open on his lap. Louis smiles as he drapes a ratty blanket over him. He wipes his eyes before stepping into the bathroom, locking it behind him. Shakily his top is removed from his body, being tossed on the floor. His trousers are unbuttoned, shaken off his legs and kicked to the floor. As he's naked as the day he was born he looks up into the cracked mirror. 

His hairline has a blood streak down the his cheek, eyes red and swollen from crying in self loathing. He breaks. He suddenly cries out, collapsing into a ball, knees to his chest. He cries, tears freely flowing from his eyes. 

It's just another day at work.

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!! Comment what you'd like to happen and I may put it in ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Larry Lovin'

"But Zayn."

"No." 

"Pleaseeee...." 

"No Louis, we've talked about this. Look at you!" 

"Oh thanks! Anyway, it's nothing a bit of concealer can't hide!" Louis huffs. 

"You're not working, you're staying home with me." 

Louis sighs before flipping him the bird, picking up the cigarette and lazily placing it between his lips. Zayn passes him the lighter after Louis nudged his rib, gazing up at the 5am sky. Zayn and Louis we're sitting on the floor of their shitty small balcony, legs through the bars and their feet dangling above the cars driving by. 

"So, I asked Liam and Harry to come. You alright with that?" Zayn puffs out, looking at Louis while the wind blows messy black hair into his eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess." He taps the cigarette stub on the bannister before standing himself up. 

"I'm gonna take a shower." Louis announces. 

Zayn nods without turning around, taking his phone out his pocket and loading up his messages. 

Later on, whilst Louis is adding a dab more make-up on his cheek, new voices can be heard downstairs. He fixes his hair before exiting the bathroom and heading into the living room seeing three boys already with pizza and the football on. 

"Aye Louis! Lee and H are here." 

Louis awkwardly waves as he sits on the far edge of the sofa, grabbing a slice of the pizza. Liam and Zayn sit next to each other and Harry sits next to Louis (Basically on top of him) 

"You alright there Harold?" 

"Heeeeeey, that's not my name." Harry lightly slaps him with a pizza slice. 

Louis chuckles before turning to watch the match, taking another bite of his pizza. Soon enough the match is starting and all the boys are leaned forward, veins popping out from screaming, pizza slowly getting eaten. 

During half time, Louis takes his turn to get everyone a beer, he stands up and heads into the kitchen, opening to fridge and picking up 4 bottles. 

"Need a hand?" 

Louis rolls his eyes as he glares at Harry who's leaning on the doorway. "No, I think I can manage." He replies. 

Harry huffs a laugh before stepping forward and standing behind Louis. 

"Compromising position this, eh?" Harry whispers, smirking with his dimple fully out. 

Louis stands completely straight before turning around and standing on his tip toes, mouth by Harry's ear. 

"We would've been In this position the other day if you actually used me for what I'm paid for." He whispers, and with that he laughs and exits the room leaving a smirking Harry behind. 

As the rest of the night continues, Harry and Louis send sexual and cheeky innuendos to each other the whole time, whether it be little whispers or secret touches. Don't think Liam and Zayn don't notice, constantly teasing them to leave the room for some "Privacy."

It's no surprise that when Louis heads up to his room, Harry follows him. He sits on his bed and pulls his t-shirt off. 

"Uh..." Harry awkwardly tries to step out the room. 

"Harry, I don't give a shit. Lots of strangers see me naked, you seeing me won't make a difference." Louis huffs, taking his trousers off. 

As Louis takes his boxers off, he feels a light pressure on his chest. He freezes and looks up at Harry. He's staring down at him, left hand slowly trailing his chest. 

"What happened there." Harry murmurs. 

Louis looks at the bruise Harry is tracing above his right nipple. "Ah, nothing big. Just, you know..." 

Harry's eyebrows furrow as he nods. Until suddenly his hands quickly moves up to rub his cheek. 

"You're face as well?" Harry asks, Louis unconsciously leaning into his touch and closing his eyes. He hums in conformation.

"Tired?" Harry whispers. 

"Yeah, s'just a long day." Louis quietly replies. 

Suddenly Harry's touch on his face again, but he's being pushed down on the bed onto his back. His eyes are still closed as he feels the duvet being placed over his body. 

"G'night Louis." Lips are lightly on his forehead before the presence is gone and the door is closed. 

Louis smiled and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in years.

As Louis awoke the next day, he was mentally preparing what excuses he could use on Zayn to let him go to work tonight. 

It obviously doesn't work. 

"But Zayn! Come on!" 

"Louis no. I took an extra shift at the tattoo shop so we could get extra money. Liam and Harry also agreed you shouldn't be allowed to work." 

"Fucks sake Zayn!" Louis angrily sits on the sofa, crossing him arms and putting a massive pout on. 

"Poor baby Lou." Zayn chuckles. 

"Go fuck Liam. Oh wait! You can't because you SUCK!" Louis snarls. 

"Oh babe, I know I suck." Zayn winks before entering their bathroom for a shower. 

So it seems instead of working Louis has to be dragged along with Zayn to watch Liam's match today. Thankfully whilst Zayn is probably sucking Liam off for "Good luck" he at least has Harry to talk to. He finds him talking to a very tall man across from him on the table. he approaches and taps Harry's shoulder from behind. Harry turns around and instantly smiles. 

"Hey Louis! Glad ya could make it. Come sit." Harry pats the wooden chair behind him, The second Louis sits down Harry has an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

"This here's my mate Greg." He points across the table. 

The tall man stretches his hand across to shake with Louis'. "Nice to meet you, I'm Greg James. I've heard a lot about you Louis." He smiles. 

Harry, Louis and Greg converse for the next few minutes until the bell is being rung. Liam steps into the ring and you can faintly see Zayn smiling behind him. 

As the match begins, Harry and Louis stand and begin shout. "Liam! Liam! Liam!" Is chanted between them. At the end, Liam has victory, pumping his bloody fist into the air. 

Harry and Louis wave Greg off before running to congratulate Liam who's being praised by a very excited Zayn. Liam wipes the sweat off his forehead as Harry hugs him. Louis pats his back and congratulates him on his win. Afterwards Zayn is tugging on his t-shirt, begging that he's dying for a smoke. 

"We'll be right back." Louis whispers into Harry's ear. Harry nods before turning back to Liam and talking to him. Louis turns to walk with Zayn outside. Zayn passes his one from his packet and lights it up for him. 

Louis lazily puffs it as Zayn excitedly exclaims about how he "Smashed" him and "Did you see his arms Lou! Oh God!" While crazily waving his hands around. 

"Hmm yeah Zayn I saw." While in truth he wasn't even looking at Liam. Watching angry shouting Harry was much more fun. 

"Do any of you have a lighter I can use?" A man walks up, Louis recognises him before, he was the one supporting the guy Liam was fighting. Ew. 

"Yeah, I do." Zayn pulls the lighter out the pocket and gives it to the man. 

"Thanks cutie." The man winks, lighting his smoke up. 

Louis snorts trying to contain his laugh at Zayns face. "Yeah..." Zayn takes the lighter back, noticing the guy still isn't leaving yet. 

"So, you come round here often?" His stares at Zayn.

"Urm yeah but I'm leaving now. C'mon Lou." Zayn walks forward, nudging Louis with his elbow. 

"Wait." The man pulls Zayns shoulder back. 

"The fuck you want?" Zayn turns around, stomping his cigarette into the ground, glaring up at the man. 

"Well, if you want, we could..." The man suggestively snakes his arm around Zayns back and pinches his arse. 

"Oi mate, back off now yeah?" Louis pipes up. 

"Shut the fuck up." The man growls back. 

Zayn spits in his face before moving his head back and slamming it into the mans forehead. The man yelps and moves back, hand holding his forehead. 

"Fuck you." Zayn starts to move back until he's tripped up and is on the floor. Louis gasps trying to help him up until the man jumps on top of Zayns body trying to grab his arms. 

"Get off him!" Louis kicks his side. The man just pushes Louis' stomach until he's landed bum on the floor. 

"Now..." The man growls above Zayns body. 

Before the man moves his head down, he finds himself laying face down on the floor. 

"What the fuck are you doing!" Liam shouts, foot hovering above the mans neck and teeth gritting. Harry is helping Louis stand up whilst Zayn sits and stares. 

"I-I just wanted to see if-" The man babbles until Liam swings his fist into the side of his face. The man is instantly knocked out as his body flops to the ground. Liam spits on his face before turning and grabbing Zayns hands to heave him up. He moves his hands over his face as he fusses over him. 

"You alright?" Harry asks, scanning Louis' face. 

"Yeah nothing happened to me. Guess it's hard to resist the Zayn charm." Louis says, side-eying Liam and Zayns hug. 

"Yeah, can't blame the man to be honest." Harry replies. 

"Oi! What bout me?!" Louis lightly smacks his chest. 

"Don't worry Louis." Harry places his hands on the side of his face and stares at him dead in his eyes. 

"You're always my favourite Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only updated yesterday, oop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this song whilst reading this, trust me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuX_xwghhsw

"Well, there's an opening at Tesco..."

"No." 

"Okay...Book shop?" 

"Fuck that." 

Sigh. "Louis you're not helping." 

"Fucks sake Zayn my job is fine!" Louis bellows, scratching his neck and sitting back down. 

"It seems being a prostitute has made you lose a few brain cells. No." 

Louis huffs an over dramatic breath before rolling his eyes. "I'll go check the candle shop out. My friend works there day time." 

"Thank you." Zayn sighs in relief, he stands up and hugs Louis, bringing his head into his chest. 

"Love you Zaynie." Louis murmurs. 

"Jesus Lou, I love you too." He kisses his forehead. 

Louis ends up at the candle shop around midday. The bells jingles upon his entrance, he closes the flower embodied door behind him as he enters. The aroma and sweet mint and strawberry fill his senses and he slowly walks down the isles, fingers idly tapping the candles and scents. 

He hears him before he sees him. 

"Ayo Tomlinson what you doing here?!" He shouts, grinning and jumper over the counter. 

"Well I was wondering, have you got any jobs round here?" 

"Ah Jesus sure! Here, 10 till 5pm, 5 quid an hour for five days a week. Just working round the register and sorting the candles out." He explains. 

"Yeah it's a start I guess." Louis replies. 

"Great! Start tomorrow yeah?" 

"Sure sure. See ya." 

"Bye!" 

He exits the shop, closing the door behind him. He walks on the grubby sidewalk and heads home, until the "Grimshaw Candles" shop sign is out of sign.

"I got the job." Louis announces as he enters the room. He stops suddenly realising Zayn isn't alone. Harry and Liam are there alongside...Nail or something? 

"Oh!" Zayn turns around and runs towards Louis. As he wraps his arms around his waist Louis yelps as Zayn unexpectedly spins him around. 

"Stop! Stop you animal!" Louis giggles, hitting his chest. Crinkles by his eyes as his head falls back from laughter. 

So beautiful, Harry thought. 

Louis gasps for breath as Zayn places him down, presses a light kiss to his cheek before gripping his wrist and making him sit next to him. 

"We were sorting out about going to this thing going on next week." 

"Oh? Care to inform?" Louis crosses his arms. 

"Well, the town hall's having a shitty little themed disco, me and the lads thought we might go for a laugh." Harry explains, clasping his hands together. 

"And you didn't think to invite me, thanks lads!" 

"Oh shut up Lou." 

Louis bites his bottom lip to hold his laugh in. The boys play a game at the boy, Niall, he learns his name is. As it nears 9pm he realises he should get ready for bed as his first shift is tomorrow. 

"Sorry to ruin the party lads, but I have to go to bed. New job and all." He grins. 

The boys all bid his goodnight as he tiptoes himself to his room. He rids his clothes as he turns the lamp off and places the duvet over himself. He lays straight on his back, staring at the ceiling. Sleep doesn't come to him as his body is used to staying up late from working on the streets, but this was different. 

He huffs and turns on his side, he squints his eyes closed and tries to fall asleep, but everything Is suddenly uncomfortable. 

He hears the door slowly creaking open without turning to look. Tiny noises of slow moving feet make their way across the floorboards. His eyes remain close as a force sinks down the bed in front of him, fingers lightly pat his hair out of his face. 

"I know you're awake." 

"Hey." Louis opens his eyes, coming face to face with Harrys green eyes. 

"Can't sleep?" He asks. 

Louis shakes his head no. Harry sighs before whispering again. 

"I know this is stupid, but Zayn and Liam are going, and Niall's going with Barbara. Will you go with this stupid disco thing with me?" 

Louis smiles before nodding again. Harry grins before lifting his hand and resuming to groom Louis' hair. Louis purrs at the attention, loving how soft and caring Harry acts around him. He shuffles his body forward until him and Harry are literally nose to nose. 

"Wait." 

Louis frowns in confusion as Harry pushes himself up on his elbows to rest his head on the headboard. He grips Louis' shoulders before manoeuvring him so that Louis' ear is placed in the middle of his chest. Louis' fists rest in front of him as he breaths out and closes his eyes. Harry smiles again before carding his fingers through Louis' soft hair. 

Louis has never felt so comfortable. 

Without realising, thinking of curly hair and green eyes, Louis is asleep. 

It's no surprise that when his alarm goes off, waking him from his slumber, he's alone. The sun is casting through the windows and rays are on the bed. He rubs his eyes before pushing himself up and on to the side of his bed. He yawns like a lion (A kitten really) whilst stretching his arms at an angle. 

After putting on appropriate clothing he exits his house at 9:48am and begins his trek to the shop. 

Working at the candle shop isn't too bad. It's full of laughs from Nick, and Louis is starting to enjoy the smells of strong fruits and flowers then greasy old men. In total they only had about ten customers, but by 5pm Louis was walking home with a smile and £35 in his pocket. 

As the week progresses, the night out approaches. Louis isn't nervous, totally. Why would he? It's not until the Friday night Louis is panicking due to having nothing to wear. Everything he has is far too revealing for a night out with friends. Clothes are thrown across his room crumpled in piles and heaps. 

"Jesus Lou, looked like world war three happened in here." Zayn chuckles. 

"Zayn I have nothing to wear!" Louis wails. 

"Here." Zayn grabs his arm before dragging him into his room. He rummages through his wardrobe until pulling a top out. It's plain white with anchor designs across it. 

"Here. Wear this, black skinnies and a blazer." Zayn explains. 

"I fucking love you man. We're cooler then fucking James Franco and Seth Rogen." 

Zayn rolls his eyes before smacking his arse, telling him to hurry up. Louis dashes into his room and changes into the specific outfit. After changing, he runs to the shared bathroom and combs his hair, threading gel covered fingers through to the side to make his fringe flick up in areas. 

When Zayn and Louis are ready, they bring their smokes and wallets before leaving house and walking the 10 minute journey to the hall. Upon entering they find Niall cackling to a woman, and Liam and Harry idly chatting by the bar. Around 300 people are here so far, banners and spotlights flicker around the room. 

Zayn and Louis make themselves noticed by walking up to the duo. Mindlessly chatting for a while and sipping on drinks, Harry whispers to Louis "Dance." 

Louis bites his lip and nods. Harry looks beautiful in his quiffed hair, plain black shirt and trousers. His lazily grabs Louis' hand and pulls him through the crowd, looking back at Louis giggling at his manner. 

As they find an open area, Harry turns Louis to him as he wraps his arms lightly around Louis' waist and gazes down at him. Louis stares back at him as his arms wrap around his neck. The slow song "Shades of Cool" by Lana Del Rey softly fill the hall. Harry grins and starts swaying side to side with Louis, whispering the words. 

"My baby lives in shades of blue..." He nudges Louis' eyelids with his nose 

"Blue eyes and jazz and attitude..." He quickly turns Louis around in his arms, making Louis laugh out as he turns back around and rests his forehead against Harrys. 

They continue slowly swaying as the song continues, Harry continuously whispering the song into Louis' ear. 

"But I can't fix him, can't make him better..." He whispers, hands splaying further up his back. 

Even after the song has finished and everyone is leaving, Harry and Louis are still dancing on the dance floor on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Jordan. ;]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a sour point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, like to thank you all for reading this far.
> 
> recommend listening to "I can't stop" by Flux Pavilion for the end scene, tyyy <3

"What, you're being serious?"

"Yes Lewis, extra pay for the fabulous enthusiasm you have for candles." Nick bites his cheek to hold his laughter. 

"You fucking bastard, I love you." Louis grins, taking the extra £40 from Nicks fingers. 

"Now, off with ye! I'm sure loverboy is waiting for you at home." 

"Dude, Zayn is totally infatuated with Liam. No way I'm going for that. Liam would kick the head off of me." 

"Piss off, you got £85 now, go get some hookers or something." 

"Thanks Nick! You won't regret it!" Louis yells, running out from behind the counter and out of the shop. 

** 

"Seriously?" 

Louis bites his lip and nods, raising his hand to show the notes in his palm. He giggles as Zayns eyes widen before looking back at him and smiling, before realising he's pulled into a tight embraces. 

"Told you it would be fine Lou. No need for the old job." Zayn whispers into his ear, tightening his arms around Louis. He nods before loosing his grip and staring back at Zayn, glint of joy in his eyes. He grips the money before placing it into his jean pocket and placing his hands on Zayns shoulder. 

"Seeing as I'm as rich as Bill Gates now, does this call for a night out?" 

Zayn sighs before running his hand through Louis' hair. "Sure. Li and Harry too?" 

"Of course." Louis grins. 

"Right get ready, we need to go fetch them from boxing training." Zayn replies, turning around and pulling his hoodie off the back of the sofa. He grabs his smokes and keys before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Louis finds his shoes before slipping them on and tying the laces up. He grabs his black hoodie before flicking his fringe out and grabbing a drink of water. As Zayn stumbles into the kitchen he grins before following Zayn out the room and exiting the house, both laughing and joking on their walk to the local boxing club. 

** 

"Liam!" Zayn hollers, waving his right hand in the air. Liam turns and smiles before jogging over and pulling Zayn into a hug. Zayn practically melts as Liam's vest clad chest is dripping with sweat, arms wrapped tight around him. Louis almost coo's before realising how stupid it is. 

Love is stupid. 

"Err, where's Harry?" He asks Liam. 

"Back there, training." Liam points behind him to an open doorway. 

"Right, thanks." He nods to the both of them before walking off in search of Harry. Walking through the doorway he follows the sound of grunting and hard pounding until he enters a training room containing the curly headed man on his own. 

Louis watches in awe as gloved covered fists swing into the punching bag, grunts and shouts spewing from his mouth. Wearing nothing but black boxing shorts, sweat glistens his abs and trails down his chest as his hair is flopped against his forehead. 

He throws one last final punch, a loud booming noise echoes through the room as Harry bends down to drink his water and wipe his head with a towel. As he wraps the towel around his shoulders he turns around and suddenly stops noticing he has an audience. 

"Hey there." 

"Hi." Louis squeaks back. 

He chuckles before walking forward until he in front of Louis, looking down at him. "Enjoy the show?" 

Louis' cheeks flame up as he looks down at his feet facing inwards. He stutters until Harry laughs and pats his shoulders. 

"Relax, I'm just kidding." 

Louis huffs out a breath and quietly laughs as Harry scratches his head. 

"So, what's up?" Harry asks. 

Oh! "Right, well me and Zee were wondering if you and Liam would like to come out tonight, you know a couple drinks or whatever." 

"Sure. We'll come to your by eight and we'll go out." Harry grins. 

"Uhm, Okay yeah, bye." Louis quickly nods before dashing off and grabbing Zayn, dragging him back home. 

** 

Louis tried his absolute best to look attractive for tonight. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and jean jacket and his tightest possible black jeans. He only wears them so his pantie line is visible, tonight he decided to wear his comfiest panties, the black Victoria's Secret ones with lace patterns on the bottom. They're so comfy and make his arse cheeks look delicious. 

He steps into the shared bathroom and brushes his teeth, then grabs Zayns hair gel before running his fingers through his hair so that his brown hair is off his forehead in a soft quiff. After he's done he smiles, giddy to himself before going to the living room to wait for Zayn to finish. As Zayn steps in, he looks gorgeous as always with black jeans, red t-shirt and hair up high and mighty. He grins before sitting next to Louis on the sofa to wait for the two boxers. 

As it nears 8pm, the door is knocked on and Zayn abruptly stands up before dashing to open the door. As Louis stands up he sees Liam scanning Zayn and his face in pure gobsmack. Duh. Harry manoeuvres his way around them and heads to Louis to say hi. He's wearing jeans painted on with a plain black t-shirt showing his tattooed arms, and his hair up high in a quiff. 

"Hi." He says. 

"Hi." Louis' cheeks heat up as Harry checks him out, eyes scanning up and down his body. 

"You look nice." 

"U-Uh thanks, you too Harry." 

Harry chuckles until a hand appears behind him and grips his shoulder. It's Liam shouting that he wants to leave and pulls the boys out the door and slamming it behind them. After a few minutes of discussion they decide to go to the local club "Desire" for a few drinks and dance to celebrate. 

After queuing and entering the club, the green and yellow strobe lights blind Louis' eyes as he manoeuvres his way through the people to find a booth for them all to sit in. The bass of the song vibrates through his body, his heart beating out his chest. He finds an empty leather booth and signals for all the boys to sit there. 

After hours, shots, vodka and tonics are consumed between the lot of them. As Liam and Zayn start lazily making out, Louis whispers to Harry for a dance, and Harry nods and grasps his hand, pulling him on to the dance floor. The both lazily dance until the song "I can't stop" Comes on and Louis becomes daring. 

He turns around and places him bum on Harry's crotch, as Harrys hands grab the front of his hips as he slowly moves. As the bass drops Louis pushes himself back and starts dancing dirty, his heads leaning back onto Harry's shoulder. They grinds on each other, sweat cascading down each others bodies as they heavily pant for air and move.

As the final bass drops, Louis' stops before whispering to Harry "Drink." 

Harry nods before smirking and heading back to the booth and sitting down. Louis bites his lip as he heads over to the bar to buy another round for everyone. After waving the bartender over and ordering more shots, his fingers tap against the bar in waiting, until a hand slaps his arse. 

His head turns at the around 30 year old-ish man smiling at him as he stands next to him. 

Louis politely smiles as the man begins to speak. 

"I'll buy?" He asks. 

"Sure." Louis bites his lip. A bit of flirting gets you anyway this day. 

The bartender accepts the money from the man as Louis and the man click glasses before downing them. As Louis turns around he feels a weird toiling feeling in his stomach as he see's Harry whispering in another boys ear as he laughs. Is this...Jealously? 

"Boy." The man grumbles. 

Louis turns back to the man to face his attention oh him. The man leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"How 'bout I pay you £100 and we go back to my place." 

Louis' blood runs cold as memories of prostitution fill his mind. As his eyes look right and See Harry and the boy touching each other he turns back to face the man. 

"Let's go." 

The man smiles before gripping his elbow and leaving the club with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naughty lou.
> 
> comments appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this chapter then ao3 deleted my chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> wankers.

The walk of shame. It’s been a while since Louis’ done that.

Well, since today that is. He’s walking out of a random motel wearing the same clothes from last night. As he’s obviously been in this motel before he easily knows the route back to his apartment. 

** 

The apartment door isn’t locked, oddly enough. As Louis opens the door he looks up and is met with four pairs of eyes. 

“Am I interrupting an orgy or something?” Louis quirks an eyebrow. 

Niall slaps his knee in laughter, whilst Zayn surges forward and grabs Louis’ shoulders. 

“Where did you go?” 

“Why?” 

“Just answer the question Lou.” 

“I met somebody, okay?” He replies. 

“Fucks sake Louis.” 

“Fuck you Zayn!” He shouts back. 

“No! Fuck you Louis, you didn’t answer your phone so we had to search for you, turns out you’re whoring around!” 

On instinct, Louis raises his hand and slaps Zayn right across the cheek. 

“Fuck. You.” 

Louis turns and runs out the door, Harry scowling and following him. 

** 

He finds Louis lazily pushing himself on the swing in the park with his head down. He opens the gate and sits on the swing next to him. 

“Lou?” 

Louis sniffs and raises his head, revealing a blotched and red face with tear rimmed eyes. 

Harry frowns in sympathy before raising his hand and wiping Louis’ cheek with his hand. He then pulls the swings chain towards him and pulls Louis into a hug. 

Louis releases a loud sob and his cries start flowing. His cries hum into Harry’s chest as he moves his hands slowly around his back in a soothing member. He wants to wrap Louis in a blanket of love and safety to protect him from everything. 

As Louis quietens down, only sniffing he raises his head and stops lazily swinging. Harry moves and intertwines their legs and they both sit in silence. 

“We should get you home.” 

“I need to let Zayn calm down.” 

Harry nods in agreement before abruptly standing up. 

“Let’s go to mine then.” He breathes. Louis nods and stands up, wrapping arms around himself and shuddering. 

“Here.” Harry shrugs his leather jacket off and slips it onto Louis’ shoulders, swallowing his small frame. 

“Thanks.” Louis whispers. 

Harry and Louis both follow each other on the journey to Harrys house. 

** 

As they enter, it’s nothing like Louis ever imagined. It’s so clean and neat with a few paintings and graffiti obviously gifts from Zayn. 

“Let’s go to my room.” 

Louis raises his eyebrow in humour as Harry grins and leads him into his room. Inside there are paintings around the room, a double bed with a plain white duvet and a set of weights on the floor. 

The floor is covered with clutter and clothes, making Louis gasp. 

“What?” Harry asks. 

“Harry! This room is a mess!” He replies. 

“S’not my fault. Don’t have time.” Harry grins. 

Louis scoffs before bending down and picking up a t-shirt and folding it. Harry laughs before exiting and coming back with his iPod and deck. He plugs the iPod in, his playlist blasting through the room. 

The pair of them dance and sing for the next hour, slowly cleaning the room bit by bit. As the song finishes and the next song comes on, a deep beat and drumming sound starts playing. Harry freezes and runs over and turns the volume up loud. 

“I fucking love this song." He starts dancing with the broom and singing to it. He suddenly drops it and grips Louis’ wrist making him squeal, twirling him on the spot. 

“You do it so good, you fuck my miiiiind….” 

“I think that he's a winner, he could be a keeper…” 

Harry suddenly stops, gripping Louis’ face in his hands. 

“Cause he’s such a good kisser…” They both stare at each other in silence, Cheeks heated. 

They both surge forward at the same time, mouths clashing into a heated kiss. Their hands roam each other bodies as their lips roughly move against each other. Harry pushes Louis backwards until Louis is lying flat on his back on the bed with Harry on top of him. 

Harry’s hands lower to grasp Louis’ arse cheeks, making Louis whimper in his mouth and bucking his hips up. 

“Harry, p-please…” 

“What do you want Lou?” He growls, eyes blazed. 

“Fuck me, f-fuck me so I can’t walk for days.” Before he’s even finished, Harry is moving to latch his mouth on to his neck, sucking and licking to make a dark purple mark. He grips the hem of Louis’ t-shirt and lifts it above his head. 

His mouth attacks his left nipple, licking the little nub while his hands roam his body. Louis unbuttons Harry’s shirt and slips it off his shoulders, leaving them both topless. Harry groans and lifts himself, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping his boxers off. 

“Lay back.” Louis says. 

Harry moves to settle against the headboard. Louis moves and places both of his hands on his thighs and his tiny hand settles on Harry’s erection. 

Harry hisses and his hands scrunch the duvet as Louis starts slowly pumping, little kitten licks to the tip. “L-Lou come on…” 

Louis smirks before lowering his head even lower on his erection and bobbing his head up and down. His cheeks hollow as he sinks even lower, Harry’s cock at the back of his throat. Louis moans as his nose is in Harry’s pubic hair, as Harry’s hands lower and grabs his hair. 

“G-Going to cum…” He groans. Sadly enough Louis lifts his head with a pop before moving himself up further and sits on Harry’s lap. 

“I’d prefer if you came inside me, Harry.” 

Harry reaches over and opens the draws, pulling out the tube of lube and foil packet. He coats his four fingers in lube before moving his hand behind Louis’ back. Louis nods as Harry’s first fingers circles around the rim, entering the ring of muscle. Louis hisses at the sensitivity, beginning to rock his body into Harry’s. 

“Please…” 

“Be patient Lou.” Harry enters his second fingers, scissoring inside Louis and pushing it back and forward. As he enters his third finger, Louis is practically fucking Harry’s hand, pushing himself back onto it. 

“C-Come on, I’m ready.” Louis gasps. Harry removes his fingers and begins to sit up. He opens the packet and rolls the condom on, but Louis pushes him back down so he’s lying on his back. 

“Nice try Styles.” He winks, grabbing Harry’s erection and hovering above it. He slowly sinks down, until he’s fully seated in Harry’s lap. He stops and adjusts to feeling so full. Releasing a few breaths, he pushes his hands on Harry’s chest and lifts himself back up and pushes back down. 

Harry scrunches his eyes as he grips Louis’ waist, the boy slowly moving up and down on his cock. “F-Fuck…” He gasps as Louis increases his pace and is bouncing on Harry’s cock. Sweat is glistening on Louis’ forehead and damp fringe. He releases little pants of breath and moans and he moves on Harry’s body. 

Noticing Louis slowing down and getting tired, he surges forward, pushing Louis on to his back and Harry above him. He places Louis’ legs over his shoulders. He immediately starts pounding into him, hands gripping his waist. 

“Fuck, H-Harry!” Louis is gasping for breath, hands clawing up and down Harry’s back. Harry growls, kissing Louis harshly as Louis starts whimpering as Harry finds his prostate and pounds at the certain angle. Harry’s hand lowers and grips Louis’ cock, quickly pumping it with his free hand. 

“Oh God, Harry, Harry!” Louis cries, Legs tightening around Harry’s shoulders as he releases ribbons of cum on to himself. As his hole tightens around Harry’s cock, Harry is overwhelmed by the tightness and moans, releasing his load inside the condom. 

He collapses on top of Louis, both in silence and panting for air. He lifts his head from Louis’ shoulder to see him airily gazing at him. Harry stands and takes the condom off, tying the end and placing it in the bin. He enters his en suite, coming back with a wet flannel and cleans himself. He slowly moves it around Louis’ tummy, cleaning his golden tan skin. 

He places the flannel down and turns Louis around so his head is on the pillow. He lies next to him and places the duvet on top of them. Louis shuffles forward and rests his head on his chest, just above Harry’s nipple. He releases a breath as Harry wraps his arms around his waist and cuddles him in. 

“Thank you Harry.” Louis whispers, eyes closing and releasing small breaths. 

Harry smiles, moving Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. After he’s sure Louis is asleep, he closes his own eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe do this again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys omg, it's been nearly a month since I updated. I'm so sorry u can hit me pls it's fine.
> 
> I had my prom, went to Thorpe park, went to wireless festival and saw amazing acts! (kanye west, Bruno mars, ellie goulding etc.)
> 
> and to top it off MY COMPUTER LIKE EXPLODED.
> 
> I also got a letter from my college, I start on the 22nd of august asdfh
> 
> ok i'll shut up.
> 
> ha.

“Wake up, love.”

Louis just grumbles before turning onto his other side. He lazily mouths at the pillow trying to fall back asleep, but Harry has other ideas. 

“Louuuu…” He pokes his back, slightly laughing as he whines before turning back to face him. His hair is messed up and flicked, eyes dopey and full of sleep. 

“What?” 

“You alright?” 

“I was until some big oaf fucking woke me up.” 

“Well, I did kind of fuck you last night.” Harry says with a straight face. 

“Way to be blunt Harold!” Louis lifts his arm out from under the duvet and slaps the smiling curly headed idiot. 

Harry reaches over and lazily laces their fingers together, and Louis doesn’t even protest. His thumb slowly rubs over his knuckle before making himself more comfortable so he and Louis are at eye level. Louis sheepishly smiles and sniffles as Harry stares at him. 

“Is there something on my face?” Louis’ eyebrows furrow together/ 

“N-No, you’re very beautiful to look at Louis.” 

_Oh._

“Thank you, Harry.” He smiles, awkwardly accepting the compliment. 

“We should really talk about you know…us…” Harry mutters the last word. 

“Us? What _Us_ even is there?” Louis defensively forces back, suddenly sitting up and resting his head on the headboard. 

“I just figured you know since…” He awkwardly trails off. 

“I don’t know what fairy-tale life you live in Harry, but there is no us.” He sneers, standing up and searching for his clothes. 

“Why not?!” Harry shouts back, standing from his side of the bed. 

Louis turns around and stands defensively, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Not even 24 hours beforehand I had sex with another random guy! I’m a prostitute, I don’t do dating!” 

His face is red and panting heavy breaths, Harry staring at him with glossed eyes and seething teeth. 

“Get out.” 

“Gladly. Fuck you Harry.” Louis mutters, storming out and slamming the door behind him for emphasis. 

*** 

Before Zayn had even muttered two words, Louis had ran to his room and exiting 5 minutes later in an entire new outfit. 

“I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” And he’s gone. 

Zayn scratches his head before picking up his phone to text Liam. 

_hi. Is hrry ok????? Louis seems mad_

**idk??? Harry was so mad he wnt to the gym to wrkout. :[[[[**

_o ok, txt me ltr if u find out anything :] xxx_

**ttyl bbe xxxxx**

Zayn grins, placing the phone down and putting the episode of breaking Bad on. Who could miss watching Aaron Paul on TV? 

*** 

“Any kinks I should know of?” 

“Any submissive bitch is good for me.” 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” Louis sarcastically remarks. 

The man makes an annoyed face before stripping of his clothes. Louis does the same whilst the man waits. Louis lays back as the man crawls on top of him and runs his hands over his sides. 

“Anything I want, yeah?” The man grumbles. 

“Anything you want.” Louis winks at the smirking man. 

*** 

It’s around 2am when the front door is fumbled about as a key is entered into it. Zayn sits up and shakes his hair out as Louis enters back into the house. 

“Hey.” He whispers. 

“Louis, I think-Holy shit. What happened to your face?” Zayn suddenly stands up, lifting the boys head up. 

“S’nothing. Rough clients I guess.” His voice cracks at the end. 

“Oh, Lou-Lou.” He whispers, cradling the boys head and sitting down with him. He cries into his chest as he rocks the bruised boy back and forth. 

“I fucked up Zaynie.” 

“Shh, no you didn’t. Everything will be fine.” He rubs the back of his neck and kisses his forehead. 

Watery blue eyes gaze up at him, a blue and purple face around it. He wipes the tears off his cheek as he sighs. 

“What’s up Lou?” 

“H-Harry we…had sex.” 

“What? When? Did he do something? I swear to God I’ll-” 

“No No Zayn shush.” Louis giggles, placing his hand over his mouth as Zayn raises his eyebrow at him. 

“Explain.” 

“Well like, we had sex yeah, but the day after he thought like, me and him were like…” 

“…Like?” 

“Like, dating!” 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

Louis just gasps and stares at him. He doesn’t see it either? 

“Maybe the fact is, Harry is amazing and, oh! I’m a whore?!” He yells, loudly yawning afterwards. 

“You idiot. Get to bed.” 

“But…” 

“Go.” 

Louis nods nonetheless, standing up and giggling as Zayn pats his bum before he heads to his room. He strips himself of his t-shirt and trousers. He literally jumps into his bed before facing the window, gazing at the full moon before closing his eyes and forcing himself to sleep. 

*** 

_we need to tlk_

**yh????xxxx**

_about lou_

**o. he tell u bout haz??xxxx**

_yh. What we gonna do li??xxxx_

**cme mine tomorrow, I got an idea :} xxxx**

_u fkin betta u twat xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was so short im sorrrry :[ next one will be more longer
> 
> ty for being waiting but I promise
> 
> larry is happening soon!
> 
> XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say I'm too young to love you,  
> They say I'm too dumb to see
> 
> (references to sexual harassment at the end, so skip if you don't like please, ty <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my loves. 
> 
> heres chappy 9 for ye's. i recommend listening to 'amnesia' by 5sos.
> 
> good news! ive plotted a new story that shall be out soon. keep an eye out ;] X

_whts the plan?_

**idk we cld lock them in a room???**

_mybe. louis might go diva and stab him though_

**look just come mine. better to talk in person. miss ur cute butt xxx**

_lemme tell him. see ya soon babe xxxx_

** 

"Louis." 

"What?" He snaps, glaring at the locked bedroom door. 

"You can't gloat in your room like this!" 

"I am not gloating." 

"You're locked away, drinking wine and listening to Lana Del Rey. I think you are." 

Louis huffs, placing the glass down and burying himself in his duvet. He stares at the plain bedroom ceiling, his mind elsewhere as the calming music softly dances through his ears. His eyes avert to the iPod as "Shades of cool" begins to softly play out the speakers. 

He rubs his nose and lifts the duvet, pushing himself up to stand. He fixers his trousers before walking over and turning the dial clockwise, bringing the volume louder. He tunes Zayn’s shouting out an focuses on the drift of guitars and closes his eyes. He slowly waltzes around the empty room, arms stretched out and toes pointed. He turns and is surprised to find himself wanting another presence there. Preferably a tall boxer with deep green eyes. 

_Woah. Where did that come from?_

He shakes his head, ridding the stupid thought out of his head. **Love doesn’t exist.**

_My baby lives in shades of Blue…_

Pictures of curly hair tickling his neck, large hands gripping his waist, glaring eyes staring into his own. 

He abruptly stops. The song finishes and silence fills the room. 

_What have I done?_

He had a chance, a chance for love. A chance for someone to take care of him, a chance for a happy ending. 

His fists crumple together as he falls to his knees. He looks up and blinks the tears from his eyes. 

_I ruin everything_

** 

“Thanks for coming over Zayn.” 

“S’alright Li. We’re in a right mess.” Zayn laughs, hugging Liam and entering the house. He sits and the cream coloured couch and grins as Liam sits right next to him. 

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn asks. 

“He got drunk and he’s fast asleep in his room, so don’t worry. How’s Lou?” 

“He’s not any better. Locked himself away.” Zayn replies, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“I don’t even know what happened.” Liam mutters. 

“He doesn’t know how to love.” A new voice suddenly appears. 

Harry rubs his eyes before moving and sitting on the chair opposite them. 

“What?” Zayn hisses. 

“I told him I liked him, he freaked out and fucked off. End of story.” 

Zayn and Liam are shunned into silence, watching the curly headed boy take another swing of his beer. 

** 

_Who the fuck is knocking?_

Louis leaves his rooms and stumbles to the front door and opens the door, mouth open and ready to shout at whoever is disturbing him. 

“Oh, uh, Hi.” 

“…Hi Greg.” 

“Hi Louis, is Zayn home?” Greg questions. 

“No sorry. Want to wait for him?” _Bad mistake_

“Sure! Thanks man.” Greg enters and pushes past him, settling on the sofa. 

“Tea? Coffee?” Louis inquires. 

“Just water, thanks.” 

Louis nods in affirmation and grabs the bottle before giving it to him. If his hand lingers on Louis’ longer than normal, Louis noticed it. 

Greg takes a big gulp before putting the bottle down and looks back at Louis, eyes blazed and wide. 

“So.” 

“So…” 

“Heard you’re a prostitute.” 

Louis splutters, eyes wide and glaring. “Excuse me?” 

“That’s what I heard anyway.” 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” 

“I just wanted to confirm the rumours…” He says, his body sliding over the sofa and hovering above Louis. He grabs his skinny wrists and holds them above his head. 

“Stop it!” Louis cries out, kicking his feet aimlessly and face red. Greg places his body over Louis’ and straddles him, nose moving to his hair. 

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispers, moving further down and making Louis whimper. 

“Please, don’t!” 

“It’s okay LouLou. This is what you’re meant to be. Let it happen.” 

He was right. 

**He was fucking right.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case any of you were wondering, the title "teen idle" is based off the song sang by marina and the diamonds.
> 
> the lyrics contain:  
> "I wanna be a virgin pure  
> A 21st century whore  
> I want back my virginity  
> So I can feel infinity  
> I wanna drink until I ache  
> I wanna make a big mistake  
> I want blood, guts and angel cake  
> I’m gonna puke it anyway"
> 
> beautiful and powerful song, so i had to make a fanfic from it. 
> 
> got a monster of a chapter next! big stuff happening!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_"If you don't wake up now I will rip your dick off."_

_Wait, what?_

_Louis!_

Louis sits up straight, hand flying to his chest as he pants heavily. He looks around, and finds himself alone and tucked up in his bed. 

_What? But...Greg?_

He hesitates, moving himself off the side of his bed and noticing his clothes from yesterday are gone and he's in a t-shirt and boxers. He leisurely tip toes on the floor and peaks his head out the door, finding the living room empty and clean. His eyebrows narrow as he walks around, the whole apartment empty. 

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Was Greg even here? Did he make it up? 

Before he can even continuing thinking, the front door Is slammed open and three laughing men enter the room. Louis adjusts the large t-shirt on his thighs, wondering why he's self conscious of how he looks at the minute. 

As they enter, Harry immediately stops laughing and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He moves and almost looks like he's hiding away from Louis behind Liam and Zayn. 

"Hey Lou. Do anything last night?" Liam asks. 

"Yes." _No, I think I was sexually harassed without knowing._ "I'm tired though, so bye." He rushes out, ignoring the confused looks he gets. He runs and buries himself in the white duvet, forcing his eyes shut. 

_He'll have to find out for himself._

~ 

"Z, are there any boxing matches tonight?" Louis asks, entering the kitchen. 

"I think Liam mentioned one. Why?" Zayn raises his left eyebrow stubbing the cigarette in the tray. 

"Because I'm going." Louis shrugged. 

"Woah, woah. Not on your own you're not." Zayn stands up, walking towards the boy. 

"Why not?" 

"Just no, I'll go with you." 

Louis grumbles before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house, not even waiting for Zayn to follow. He eventually catches up to him, silently offering him a cigarette which Louis declines. He increases his pace and walks into the shabby broken down building. He ignores all the men chanting at the intense fighting and looks for the tall man. 

He hardly notices Zayn being pulled away by a flustered Liam as the man himself makes eye contact with him. He gulps before following the eyes and taking a seat before him. 

"Greg." 

"Tomlinson. What can I do for you darling?" 

He cringes at the nickname, flattening his palms on the table and leaning forward. 

"What happened last night?" 

"What ya talking about?" He smirks, leaning back in his chair. 

"I did not imagine last night. You were in my fucking house." 

Greg raises an eyebrow, chugging the rest of his drink down and standing up. Louis withdraws back but Greg simply bends down to whisper in his ear. 

"Put something in your water without you realising. I know you wanted it." He whispers. 

Louis inhales a sharp breath. The man stands up properly and stares at him. 

"You fucking bastard." He raises his hand and slaps him harshly on his left cheek. He goes to lunge for him but arms are holding him back. 

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill him!" Louis withers and shouts, the person whispering in his ear. 

"Lou calm down." Zayn hushes. Louis' body goes limp as he's pulled out of the building. He wails, slapping Zayn lightly in the chest. 

"Why Zayn? Why does everything happen to me?" Louis cries, streams of tears running down his red face. Zayn shushes him and enters the house, sitting down on the sofa with Louis on his lap. The boy cries into his neck, tiny hands fisted on his t-shirt. He could almost laugh at himself, feeling like he's in some depressing movie. 

He knows other people are there, and doesn't even care that Harry is one of them. They're all frowning and wondering what the hell is going on. 

As a few minutes passed, Louis cries are reduced to pathetic whimpers and sniffles, still being slowly rocked in Zayns arms. 

"Lou, babe? Can you tell us what happened? Had to stop Harry from killing Greg for no reason." Zayn chuckles, putting a small smile on Louis' face. 

He lifts his head from Zayns shoulder, taking one big sniff. He rubs his blood shot eyes before nodding. 

"I don't know like...last night I was home alone and..." 

"And?" 

"Like Greg came over, you know waiting for you guys I think." Louis sniffs. 

"Anyway, we were chatting and had some water and stuff and I don't know when, but I think he put something in my drink when I wasn't looking." 

Fists became clenched. 

"I-I didn't want to I swear, I said no but he forced himself on me and I-I couldn't-" He breaks himself off, burying his hands in his hands. 

The room is silent. 

Then it isn't. 

The silence is broken by Harry slamming the door open and storming out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi,
> 
> I'm going to visit my family in Ireland and won't be back till Tuesday. sorry loves X
> 
> if u're really bored, check out my new story, a collab with louistimes2! thanks (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend?

"I'll get him." Liam mutters, scratching the back of his neck following the pissed off boxer out the door.

"I'm going to be sick." Louis retches, hand flying to his mouth as he stumbles into the bathroom. His hands hold the seat as he spews inside the toilet. Zayn bends down and slowly rubs his hand on his back. 

As his coughs and gags subside, Zayn helps him sit up and grabs a flannel to wipe his face. "Bed." 

"What?" Louis exasperates. 

Zayn doesn't answer, instead lifting Louis up by his armpits. As Louis leans on his side, he brings the boy to his messed up bed, lightly laying him down. He strips him off his clothes and places the duvet up to his neck, with a kiss to his forehead he leaves the sleeping boy alone.

~ 

Louis wakes up with a pounding headache and a dry scratchy throat. His arms reaches out from the duvet he's buried in a picks up the black phone on the bedside table. The light blinds him, but reading it turns out he has a message. 

**Zaynie**

_hey. im srry I had to run into the tattoo parlour!!! ik u're feelin sick so don't you dare move. luv u x x_

_oh p.s: harrys comin over x x_

He groans an chucks his phone down at the bottom of the bed. Just thinking of the devil, the front door is shut and footsteps are heard. Will it be awkward? They obviously didn't end it on the best of terms. 

"Are you awake?" The deep voice whispers, lightly knocking on his door. 

"Yeah." Louis grumbles, voice strained. 

"I got you soup and uh, medicine. You know cause, yeah." Harry says as he enters, awkwardness evident in his voice. 

"Aren't I the luckiest boy in the world." Louis mumbles, pushing himself up on his elbows to sits up on his pillows.

A little smile cracks on Harry's face as he huffs and places the bowl of hot soup next to his bed, and If Louis notices how busted up his knuckles are, he doesn't say anything. Harry awkwardly stands pigeon like as Louis takes the bowl and lightly blows it to cool it down. 

"You can sit next to me, ya know." Louis says, putting his first spoonful in, his insides melting at the lovely warmth and flavour. 

Harry sticks his bottom lip out as he moves to the other side of the room and sits up next to Louis on the bed, head resting lightly on the pillows. They both remain silent, only hearing each others breaths and movements until Louis is the first to speak up. 

"I'm sorry." 

Harry's eyebrows raise as he turns to look at him. "What for?" He asks. 

"About the you know, other day. The sex and...what I said..." Louis replies, voice getting quieter as he goes on. 

"Why is that?" 

"What?" Louis frowns in confusion. 

"Like, having a relationship. Don't you want one?" 

"I just...I don't know. I never thought I'd have one. I'm dirty." He shrugs.

Harry hesitates before placing an arm around his shoulders. "Would you ever want one with me?" 

Louis freezes, placing the bowl down before whispering. "I don't know." 

"It's okay. Let's get some medicine in you." Harry reaches over Louis to grab the bottles, making Louis' cheeks turn bright red. 

"Okay I got some pain killers and stuff to scare that cold right out of you!" 

_He's such a child._ Louis grins like an idiot. 

~ 

After only being sick once more and already feeling better, Louis and Harry are bundled together under a blanket on the sofa watching the Kardashians, the only noise being laughter and the occasional sniff from Louis. Louis secretly was excited for this episode, they're finally showing Kim and Kayne's wedding, setting a warm feeling in his heart. 

He turns his head, watching Harry focusing on the TV. The flashing lights often illuminating his face, his green eyes glowing and happy. _I would look at this everyday if I could._

Harry noticing something in the corner of his eye, turns to see Louis staring at him with flushed cheeks. 

"What?" 

"Yes." Louis says. 

Harry raises his eyebrows in confusion at Louis nodding. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." 

The wind is knocked from his lungs as he faces Louis with wide eyes. "W-what? Really?" He splutters. 

Louis grins and nods again, making Harry jump and bury his head in Louis' chest. Louis freezes, but tentatively lowers his hand to run through Harry's hair. 

Harry pops his face up with a glint in his eye, sticking his lips out and kisses Louis all over his face. 

"St-Stop! I'm sick! Harry!" Louis giggles lightly slapping Harry's chest as he sits back up. Harry's is giggling like an idiot as he wraps around Louis and smiles. 

"Boyfrieeeeend." Harry whispers. 

"Don't make me regrets this styles. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Idiot." 

"Maybe idiot will be our always." 

"You did not just make that reference." 

"I did." 

"Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, huehuehue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do ya know what. college and alcohol do NOT mix

"Will you come to my boxing match tonight?" Harry asks, slicking the gel through his hair.

"Sure. Who are you fighting?" 

"Some guy from Derby, his name's Brad." 

"Yeah sure. Got nothing else to do but be my boyfriends number one fan." Louis giggles, rolling on to his tummy. 

"Oh really." Harry crawls up the bed, rubbing his nose against the back of Louis' neck as he hovers above him. 

"Mhm..." Louis mutters, turning to lay on his back and stare back at him.

"Well then, I certainly can think of some things to do right now but...I have to get ready for tonight." With a peck of his nose, he's ran out the room. 

"Since when is he allowed to give me blue balls? Ass." Louis mutters, tugging his t-shirt off for a cleaner shirt. 

~ 

"Good luck babe, you got this." Louis sits in his lap, bringing his hands up to play with his cross necklace. Harry wraps his right arm around his waist and pulls him in for a light kiss.

"Thank you Lou. I'll see you afterwards." He winks at him, fixing the bandage around his hands before Louis moves off him and he stands. He walks into the dimly lit room, filled with grunts and screams. 

Louis finds his seating next to Niall, greeting the boy and focusing on the ring. 

"He's got a touch one tonight." Niall mutters. 

"Yeah I know, he's assuring me though." 

The noise rises as the two of them step into the ring. Harry with his signature smile and hands held high. His opponent has a stone cold face, dirty shaggy hair over his face.

"Come on Harry!" Louis shouts, standing from his seat. Harry smiles raises as he takes position ready. 

"Fight!" The man bellows, moving backwards. 

There are different chants and screams as the men move around, hands swiftly moving and defending. Brad manages to swing a punch into Harrys gut. 

"Take that fucker down!" Louis screams, jumping up and down. 

"You're very energetic." Niall laughs, jumping along with him. 

Harry sees a blind spot, landing a punch below his shoulder before another one swiftly to his nose. The blood gushes as he keeps punching, Brad slowly falling to the floor. The blood is surging through Louis' veins, watching his boy win. 

"The winner is Harry Styles!" The man raises his arm, Harry revealing his bloody smile. 

He steps out the ring, Louis immediately running to him and jumping onto him. Harry holds onto him as he wraps his thighs around his back and arms around his neck. 

"You were amazing! That was so cool!" Louis gasps, peppering kisses all over his neck. 

"If this always happens, you're coming to all my fights." Harry laughs, waving goodbye to people as he heads back to the changing room. 

"Can I get rewarded later?" Harry whispers in his ear. 

"I would, but no. Payback bitch." Louis giggles, running out the room leaving a red faced Harry behind.

~ 

"I'm home!" 

"Hey LouLou." Zayn calls, looking up from the sofa. 

"You alright?" Louis asks, sitting on his lap making Zayn grunt. 

"I was, until I was attacked by your fat ass." 

"Hmph." Louis grunts, standing up and waving, heading into his room. He lays on his back and fiddles with the hem of his top. He's not used to _this._ His life has totally flipped upside down in a matter of weeks. 

He loves it.

He changes into Harry's shirt and plugs his phone in, looking at his newest text. 

_goodnight, miss u cutie xx_

He smiles to himself and lays down in his bed. The duvet is brought up to his nose as he exhales a breathe. 

He truly loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> potato


End file.
